Monsters don't excist Right?
by SearchedForTheTruth
Summary: An all to familar concept... a monster on the loose... and the Fringe division right in the middle
1. prologue

**Warning this author's note will be pretty big… skip to the normal text if you wanna read the story.**

**The past weeks I had the ugly urge for a new show to watch. Not that got tired of Flashpoint CSI and so on but I just had the urge to have something new to watch. And to be honest Fringe wasn't the first show that came up in my mind. After The X Files and Firefly I thought it was just, again so unrealistic [ come on guys I mean aliens?] not that I didn't enjoy those two but… yeah you get it I hope. But then again I am just as unpredictable as the weather and I thought, hell why not just give it a shot. So I downloaded everything up onto "Marionette" and I have to say, FRINGE IS A HELLUVA RIDE [like Anna Torv said on the 2008 Comic con Fringe panel xD] I mean come on. A parallel universe, Psychokinesis, reanimation and teleportation are just a little bit more realistic then ALIENS. No it doesn't make sense but how the show brings everything it DOES make sense. But then again Fringe means on the edge and everything on Fringe is just ON the edge not over it but not before it either. X files fans DON'T get me wrong. I probably would've cried if the show got cancelled over the first season [witch didn't happen and I die happy] but I just think Fringe is a tad more realistic then X Files**

**THE STORY: this story takes place AFTER "Marionette" [ you can say this is just my Winter Break therapy xD] but is in certain ways tied to the episodes "August" all the so far aired episodes from season 3 and maybe more [such as "A New Day In The Old Town" and so on and so on**

**THANK YOU: for keeping patience for so long and I'll now go on with the ACTUAL story LOL**

When December told the Observer[*] things would get harder for her it was just an understatement he made that day. Back after 8 long weeks on the other side thinking she was someone else, she got settled back over here after returning from the other side. Accepting that Peter never could've known it wasn't her he was dating with but a doppelganger from the other universe, wouldn't change the fact that things did change between them. But that things would get hard for her, hell for them was quite something she didn't believe until this moment. They were running, running through the woods followed by a creature made by human hands. Peter called it a mutant when they found his first victim. Broyels stated upon seeing the crime pictures that it was just one of those weird Fringe cases. Astrid, hell Astrid would call it a monster, and Walter would state the obvious. It was one of those far from normal experiments from one or the other company that got slightly out of hand. And she? She by herself liked the thought of their own dead the most. 'Cuz it will be if we won't get to the road.' They once had a case like this before. A huge monster made by the human hand that almost killed Charlie. Back then they thought all the paperwork was extracted by the FBI. 'apparently not' she thought with a bittersweet side effect on it. 'now she and Peter were running from that thing.  
'Olivia!'  
'Wha…'  
blackness

_~Distraction is a tricky thing when running on destructions pad~_

**[*] when I tried to find out what the actual name was of the most seen Observer I noticed on fringepedia that there was no name for him. Everyone has a month but this one just doesn't… so I kept it on The Observer**

**A/N **

**Yeah don't ask why the A/N from upstairs was longer than the actual first chapter of this story… never mind it has his purposes lol. As you may noticed I'm a cliffhanger writer and I be damned if I let it out xD.**

**PLEASE READ THIS…  
I own a youtube channel… oh yes I do. And there's something happening on that youtube channel… there will be LOTS of Fringe.  
My teacher and I had a new idea and we made it real. The teacher in question will give me every Monday of the year 2011 a song. I have 1 full week to make a Fringe video on that song and will get a mark for it the NEXT Monday. This project is called the Fringe 9.0 Project and I already gave a treat for everyone… there is a upload preview for my first video that I'll upload fully on the FIRST Monday of the new year [go to: .com/user/csifan4 for the video in question] I hope I'll see you guys around the internet sometime later and the next chapter will be up sooner than you think [depending on how many mouses go over that button down here. Honestly the next one is already on my mobile…]**

**Lotz of internetgreetings**

**IMW.**


	2. Hell will be payed with eggs!

**A/N Well here's chappie two. Not yet as long as I wanted it but if I don't do it like this the story won't work out.  
WARNING: this story will get gory and bloody sooner than you might think! And I wanna thank the people who reviewed and put it on their sublist stuff [sorry I'm originally from Youtube. There it is subbing xD]**

_Hell will be payed… with eggs!_

**Six days earlier…**

'Walter!'  
he didn't get anything in response but the sound of someone deep asleep.  
'Walter, wake up! I want an explanation for this!' he said holding up an egg.  
'What is it, son? Did I forget to turn off the shower again? So yes I'm sorry for the water damage it gave.'  
'No Walter, It's not the shower the problem is that when I wanted to go to bed I found EGGS on my pillow! What are they doing there?'  
'Oh well son, those eggs participate in an new experiment I'm doing. I already did it once but I forgot the test results. Now I'm going to do it again but I'll write everything down!'  
'How smart of you! What's the test about?'  
'Oh nice you're asking. I put multiple eggs in different surroundings and now I'm timing them separately when they will come out.' Before he could continue Peter was happy to hear the ringing of his phone.  
'Bishop.'  
'Hey, Olivia here. Broyels just called, we have a new case. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes top.'  
'When I can pry Walter away from his new experiment I'll be ready.'  
'That experiment doesn't involve eggs does it?'  
'How do you know?'  
'I found one in my office, I was just curious if you knew where it came from. But I think I have my answer now… Peter your still there?'  
'WALTER! Sorry 'Liv gotta hang. I'll tell you everything in the car.'  
'What is it, son? I heard you yelling my name?'  
'Oh damn it Walter get dressed already! There's a new case waiting.'  
'Of course Peter. Oh did agent Dunham find my egg already?'  
'Oh yes she did, and when I find out where the other eggs are there will be hell to paid. Assuming there are others but knowing you I haven't seen the worst yet. You didn't put one of those eggs by accident in Broyels' office did you?'  
'Oh no, no, no, no Peter. I wouldn't dare! I did put one in the closet though to keep me busy at night.'

Shaking his head he went to the door to answer it. 'Liv that certainly weren't fifteen minutes top' he said with a goofy grin on his face.  
'Oh but when was the last time you checked your watch? It's 2 o'clock in the morning. Every descent self-respecting person in Boston is still sleeping.'  
'So you're saying that you're not self-respecting then? I expected more from a Dunham.'

'And that says the one whose soundly awake when he picks up the phone in two in the morning?'  
'Oh, there you got me 'Liv. Well apparently Easter bunny decided to make is entrée sooner than expected. But he skipped every house and office but not mine and yours.'

'It's one of Walters new experiments isn't it?' She liked the irony of the story because three days earlier she and Peter talked about Walters experiments and how they could make him NOT involve the people around him.

'Oh you bet it was. I'll tell you in the car what happened. Walter! You're ready? Agent Dunham is here.' Stumbling down the stairs he greeted Olivia.

Well then, let's go for a ride.

_~Who was first, the egg or the chicken?~_

**A/N: I actually did a experiment like that once, and just like in Walters case I didn't get quite the good reactions I hoped for xD. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. I wanted to start the year with a bit of a normal chapter, because I already wrote the outlines [not the actual chapter] for the next things and I have to say… if I put everything in it there are gonna be a lot of gore and whump in the next chappies **

**ANOTHER THING:  
did you notice that the chapter title only holds ONE capital letter. And now I'm gonna tell you something I say it's some kind of tic but I tend to write a title from like a song [take Graffiti6 – Colours] you saw what I did? I tend to write everything with capital letters in a title. If I did that the title would be like "Hell Will Be Payed With Eggs" I didn't and there's a reason for that. But that my friends, I'll reveal in the next chapter and then again I say, push that lil' button down here… it's green :D.**

**Internetgreetingzz from IMW.**


End file.
